


Life With My Sister's Wife

by monoxromes



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxromes/pseuds/monoxromes
Summary: Based off a manga titled "Life With My Brother's Wife".Since the death of her twin sister, Hina Hikawa has been living with her sister-in-law Lisa. Lisa wants to be a person Hina can lean on, while Hina is determined not to be a burden. Together the orphaned twin and young widow try to support one another while carrying on with their everyday lives.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. Diary 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life with my Brother's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566704) by Kuzushiro. 



_"..."_

_"..Hina."_

The voice that called out my name was so soft and gentle, but it was enough to wake me up from my sleep.

_"Hina, wake up."_

A blurry figure came out as I slowly open my eyelids. All I saw was the same color as my hair and the familiar clothing I always see—even though it wasn't clear, I could already tell that it was my sister.

_"Get up, or i'll go without–"_

But as soon as my vision became clearer, the person right in front of me who was waking me up was definitely not my sister.

"–you."

The voice was different than how I first heard it; or rather, than how it sounded when I was still _half asleep._

The brunette stared at me with a concerned look before she continues, "you're finally awake.."

It was Maya Yamato. My friend, coworker.

And definitely not my sister, Sayo Hikawa.

"Yeah, I'm up!" I replied, stretching up my arms and let out a yawn. But she was still locking her eyes on me, still with the same look.

"Our work is over hours ago." She told me, " The manager wanted to see you."

I tilted my head to one side, raising my eyebrow. "The manager? Did I do something?" Maya responded by shaking her head, and I sighed. "Alright, guess I gotta see her to figure it out!" I said as I got up from my chair, walking out of the room trying to ignore Maya's look.

Maya–my friend, my coworker–and I were in an idol band called Pastel Palettes, it was—or maybe still is—popular in Japan. But the band disbanded five months ago because one of the members decided to stop playing.

The member who stopped playing was me, Hina Hikawa, former guitarist in Pastel Palettes. Although, before I made my decision I talked it out with everyone in Pastel Palettes. And they made the choice to disband rather than to find my replacement.

Aya Maruyama, former singer, is still on her path—as a solo idol this time. Chisato Shirasagi, former bassist, decided to be a theatre performer. Eve Wakamiya, former pianist, went abroad to pursue her studies. Maya Yamato, former drummer, out of all odds is here with me working at a coffee shop.

And somehow it became a regular activity to avoid her concerned gaze locked on me. Maya always has something in mind, she always looked like she wants to tell me something. And every day, she chose to hold it in.

The problem is, I know what's on her mind. And I'm glad she chose to hold it in as best as she could.

The thoughts were starting to get heavier, and every time it happens, I find myself hard to breathe.

My feet stopped moving, I leaned my body on the wall as I shut my eyes. "C'mon Hina, this isn't boppin'." I told myself, trying to calm down.

"Hikawa-san, are you alright?"

I jumped in surprise and quickly stare at the figure who was calling out for me—it was the manager, standing few steps away from me.

"A-Ah, of course I am!" I responded with a small laugh, pushing my weight off the wall and stood straight. "I was just about to come to the office! You were calling for me?"

The manager stood in silence. Her eyes moved up and down, examining me. And finally, she locked her gaze on me. She looked into my eyes as if she was trying to read me. With an expression of concern that was starting to be familiar to me.

The expression that I hate the most.

"Ah, yes." She started off, fixing her glasses. "Are you okay?" She asked, and I already know where this was going.

I responded to the question by raising my chin up, putting my hands on my waists. "What kind of question is that? Everything is boppin'!" I answered with a wide grin, yet the way she looked at me was still the same.

"Are you sure? Hasn't it been.. Six months?"

"Six months?"

"...Since your sister's death."

The reminder was like a shot on my chest. I mean, it's not something new to ask me.

But no one ever did ask. And the question was like a reminder to me that I wasn't supposed to be okay. And my answer was clear to my manager by looking at the sudden change of expression on my face.

Both of my parents died a long time ago. It was a traffic accident. After that, my sister and I lived with just the two of us.

Until she also died, six months ago from complications caused by the cold.

That's the whole story.

"Sorry I–" She looked like she was regretting her actions. "I didn't mean to–"

"Manager, I said everything is boppin'." I cut her off, pulling my lips into a smile once again. "Please don't ask unnecessary questions, alright?" She only looked at me in silence. I started to walk ahead, leaving her behind with the excuse that someone was waiting for me at home.

It wasn't exactly an excuse, though. Someone _is_ waiting at home.

Someone who always greet me with a smile every time I come home, someone who always wait for me to eat dinner together, someone who always ask me how my day went and listen to every little thing I say.

Lisa Imai–or maybe Lisa Hikawa–is waiting for me at home.

The wife. _My sister's_ wife.

My parents died a long time ago, my sister half a year ago. And now I'm living with my sister's wife.

That's the whole story.


	2. Diary 2

I am Hina Hikawa, 24 years old. And currently..

"Ah, Hina! This design is really cute!"

..playing video games with my sister's wife. And of all the games she could play, she was playing a _guitar rhythm game._ It was all because of Moca—our highschool friend—who chose to send the game to our house out of nowhere so we could _kill time._

_Don't you know how weird it is to see your sister's wife—an ex bass player of Roselia—getting all excited over guitar designs?!_

"Wow, it's so nice of Moca to lend us the whole console, too!" Lisa said with excitement, her eyes shone brightly as she kept her fingers moving on the console.

"Nice isn't exactly the words I'd use..." I mumbled to myself. But when I see Lisa focusing on the game without any worries about the present, I thought to myself that maybe it wasn't so bad. "Well, anyway.. My sister was never interested in games and stuff, so when dad offered a console for our birthday I declined."

_Cause, what's fun in playing games if we won't even be playing together?_

Lisa responded with a laugh, lips pulled into a smile. "Of course, that's our Sayo." Her thumbs still moving on the console, eyes still locked on the screen. But I could tell that her mind was elsewhere. "Ako and Rinko always talk about games back in the days, even forced Sayo to play once and she really sucked at it!"

Oh.

That I didn't know.

"She played once?" I asked, and Lisa nod her head.

"Once. Those games Ako and Rinko always play." Lisa continued.

"I see.." I respond with a disappointment tone that I try to hide. My sister never told me anything about her day, I always know it from someone else. Really, what a sister I am huh?

I noticed Lisa pausing the game. She turned her body to face me, looking at me with a sad look.

"Hina," she called my name, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Are you jealous?"

Even though it wasn't exactly the right word for it, I still couldn't respond to that.

Lisa lets out a sigh before she pulls her lips into a gentle smile once again, "She never told you anything, huh?" She chuckled, this time moving her hand and placed it on my head, ruffling my hair. "It's because you guys were always busy! She always told me when she's home, all her focus is on you—to take care of _you._ " Lisa continued. "You're her priority, yanno?"

It was the same for me, my sister was my priority. So, of course, I would want to hear about her day.

But then again, _was._

And I couldn't help but reply with a bitter smile.

"Anyway," I broke off the silence, taking the console from her. "you also _suck_ at it."

Lisa gasped dramatically, throwing a nearby cushion to my shoulder. "How rude!" She whined playfully, "Then show me how it's done!"

"Challenge accepted!"

This was so much fun. Playing with Lisa was so much fun. We've been laughing and smiling at each other, it's almost as if like–

_"Are you having fun, Hina?"_

My breath hitched.

The blurry memory of my sister sitting next to me holding a console as she looks at me with a smile came to my mind.

"..Huh." I chuckled to myself, and Lisa raised her eyebrow. "Ah, it's nothing." I continued before she could ask.

My sister did try to play with me once.

Lisa still locks her eyes on me, a questioning look. "Huh?"

I only shook my head, smiling once again. "Let's try again, Lisa!"

There was a minute of silence that got me worried. When I look at Lisa, her eyes widened. But then she pulled her lips into a warm smile.

A warmest smile I've ever seen from Lisa, almost as if she wasn't smiling at me. Almost as if she was smiling at—

"—Sayo."

"Huh?"

"I said, let's go." Lisa answered quickly, continuing the game without even letting me ask further.

I was sure she said my sister's name at some point, but seeing her ignoring me as if nothing happened made me question myself; maybe I was imagining things. I've been tired, after all.

I shook my head and reply with a wide grin.

"Let's make this boppin'!"

* * *

"Hina, it's dinner time." Lisa said as she walks into my room. Our _video game_ day was over a while ago, and Moca was right, it sure did kill some time cause before I knew it, it was already dinner time.

"Already?" I whined. I was laying on my bed, playing with my phone—or to be exact, was chatting with Moca and told her that the idea of playing video games wasn't so bad, and maybe I could borrow one of her games to play with Lisa again. "What're you making for dinner?" I asked, getting up from the bed and stretched my arms.

"You'll see." Lisa answered with a wink, and that was when I noticed the smell.

The delicious smell coming from the kitchen not far from my room.

"..Is there anything that happened today?" Cause I sure as hell don't remember. It was certainly not my birthday—which also means isn't my sister's either—and I couldn't think of any other things that happened on this date.

"Well! Come to the dining table to figure out!" Lisa left my room without even letting me respond. She was persistent about it, which means it might be an important day.

Which makes me an asshole for forgetting it—and much worse cause I still can't remember anything.

So off I went to the dining table.

And my stomach grumbled at all kinds of food that were served on the table.

"Um.. So.." I scratched my cheek, but I could feel my droll was on the edge of my mouth from how the smell of all kinds of food that was waiting for _me_ on the table. "Is this the kind of food for funerals... But.."

"What!?" Lisa was shocked. "No! It's nothing like that! Isn't this a special day for you and Sayo?"

Me? And my sister? I spent the whole minute trying to come up with something—to remember something, but I still couldn't recall _anything._

"Where do you get the idea of that..?"

"It's right here!" Lisa pulled out something like an agenda book, "It's Sayo's, and it's circled right at this date and month with your name on it!"

Oh.

Of course.

My sister might look like a cold serious person, but she was so caring—even at every little thing. She even keeps an agenda where she notes down anything that happens, whether it's our first time trying out cooking or whatever that small, but matters enough for her. That was the kind of person my sister was.

"It was.. Our first time being late to school."

Silence.

"Being late to... School?"

I nod at Lisa's question, and there was silence once again before she groans loudly.

"So it was a bad thing!" She looked so disappointed with herself. "That idiot! Why does she mark every little thing on her book?!"

I chuckled, taking the book from her and went through the pages to see the dates my sister marked.

"You do know she also marked her first kiss with you, right..?" I said teasingly as I showed her the page and the mark of the date, causing Lisa to blush and took the book away from me quickly.

"I-I know!" She stuttered, "It took us six months after dating, I don't need to mark it cause I still remember it like—" She cuts herself off as soon as she realized what she was saying when she saw me snickering, waiting for her to finish her words. "Ah anyway! Forget about anniversaries! Let's just eat!"

Even though she was speaking so loudly, I could see her being down and a bit sulky about it. Lisa must've prepared this to surprise me and looked forward to my reaction...

"Lisa.." I sat next to her, letting out a small sigh before I reach out my hand to touch hers. "Thank you for all this food. Let's mark today as our first time playing games together?"

Her eyes light up after hearing what I said, and her lips were pulled into a wide smile.

The widest, prettiest smile that even made my heart skipped a bit.

"Yeah, you're right, Hina." Lisa took a pen and quickly wrote in my sister's book. "My first time playing games with Hina!"

Lisa was already smiling again, and that was all that matters to me.

We ate together and talked about the game we played together, talking about Moca and our future plans to buy our own console so we wouldn't trouble Moca.

After a while, we finished up. Lisa was cleaning the dining table and I was washing the dishes.

"Say.." Lisa broke the silence. "Why were you guys late, anyway?" She asked.

"Well.." I took a deep breath, drying my hands before I turn around to face Lisa who was waiting for an answer. "I.. Always had trouble sleeping ever since our parents passed away. So after a while, I could sleep peacefully and wake up by myself again." Lisa didn't interrupt. She was listening to me in silence, paying full attention.

"My sister always wait for me to wake up on my own. And I got too comfortable with the bed that I ended up overslept." I laughed at the memory of my sister's first time being angry at me. She was pissed, sure, but after our first detention from our schools, she picked me up for ice cream. "It was boppin'."

"I see.."

"So that was it!" I chuckled, "it wasn't anything serious to worry about."

Then suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt.

It was Lisa, gripping the edge of my shirt.

"Let's.." Lisa paused, I raised my eyebrow and was about to ask her what was wrong, but it was cut off as she continued. "Let's sleep together!"

A pause.

And I yelled in surprise.

"Huh?!" I was sure that my face turned red—maybe as red as a tomato, even. And I backed away in response. "What're you talking about!?"

Lisa, realizing what her words sounded like began to blush as well. "That's not what I meant!" She quickly tries to explain her self. "It's just.."

"..?"

"Have you.. been sleeping well lately?"

Oh.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

I lost my family, but I gained another one. Someone who loves me and my sister so dearly—someone who stay with me, wait for me, look out for me.

I gave her a smile, the happiest smile I could give her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Lisa's eyes widened. And then, she gave me a soft smile.

"That's good."

My name is Hina Hikawa, 24 years old. I've been sleeping well lately. Because I'm not alone.

I'm living with my sister's wife.

* * *

_**BONUS : LISA'S POV** _

My name is Lisa Hikawa—Sayo Hikawa's wife.

"Ah, I keep on losing!"

And I am playing with my sister-in-law.

Hina laughed at my defeat, she looked so proud of herself—really, sisters are alike huh?

"See, you also suck at this." She gave a mocking laugh, and I only sigh.

"You're right. I suck at this."

"Wait no!" Hina grabbed my hand when I was about to put it down. "You can't just give up!"

It was adorable.

"But I suck at it," I said teasingly, "it's impossible to beat you, Hina!"

"Well!" She stopped before she turns to me, looking into my eyes with a grin.

_"Let's try again, Lisa."_

Familiar words pierced through my heart. For a moment, it felt like I wasn't looking at Hina. It felt as if I was looking at Sayo—I was looking at _my wife._

And I found myself smiling, thinking about my wife who always say those lines to me. Who used to encourage me whenever I was close on giving up in anything.

"..You're right, Sayo."

"Huh?"

My eyes widened at my own realization of what I just called my sister-in-law. I laughed it off and repeated myself.

"I said let's go, Hina!"

My name is Lisa Hikawa—Sayo Hikawa's wife. I am happy at the moment.

Because I am living with my sister-in-law.  
  



	3. Birthday (side chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short side chapter to celebrate Hikawa's birthday.

"H..."

"...ina..."

"Hina!!"

I jumped in surprise, awaken from my deep slumber. "H-Hwaa?!" I yelled in surprise, trying to focus my eyes on my surroundings.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." A blurry vision of a female in front of me spoke, putting her hand on my head.

Even though I was still half asleep, I could already focus my eyes on the figure in front of me.

It was my sister, Sayo Hikawa.

She looked gentle as always, with a smile on her face that was rarely seen, looking at me lovingly.

"S-Sis?" I called her out in surprise. "Where have you been–"

"I've always been here, silly." She replied right away, reaching out her hand to my cheek to wipe the tears that I didn't even realize was there. "I was just going to say happy birthday, Hina." She whispered softly, running her fingertips through my hair.

And I couldn't help but let my tears out, sobbing uncontrollably as I wrap my arms around her.

"Happy birthday, sis!!"

* * *

**_ LISA'S POV _ **

It was 9 in the morning, and I already have my apron on. I was making a lot of food for a celebration. It was an important date. It was—

_Creak._

I paused, moving my eyes to the source of the sound.

It was Hina's room. The door was opening, and Hina began to walk out slowly, some of the other dishes on the table were the first thing that caught her attention.

"G'mornin', Hina!" I greeted her energetically.

And she only looked at me with silence.

I raised my eyebrow, questioning Hina's behavior. It was as if I didn't even matter. She quickly ignored me and moved her gaze elsewhere, looking for something—for _someone._

"Hina..?" I called her out louder this time and her eyes landed back on me.

"...is it only just you, Lisa?"

The question ripped my heart apart.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I managed to regain my composure and keep my expression as usual in a minute.

"Yes." I replied with a gentle smile, "There's no one else but me here."

And I swear, for a second I could feel theslight emptiness in Hina's eyes before she pulls her lips in a small smile. "Of course." She responded.

I bit my bottom lip before I walked over to Hina, pulling her into my arms.

"Happy birthday, Hina."

She nodded her head. But she didn't reply to my words.

Nor my hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes / typos!  
> English isn't my first language.  
> I hope you are enjoying it.


End file.
